Bodina (Goidelic Skirmishers)
Stout as oak, strong as iron, firm as sods, the Bodina are resilient skirmishers and spearmen who protect their families and folk from those who would threaten them. Description A belly of beef broth and brown bread with butter, brandishing a spear and shield, the Bodina protect their homes. These are hardy men, born of the soil and to the soil they are wed. In southern lands the farmers are weak folk, but here, in Iuernion, a land of magic, mirth and myth, they are as steadfast as the oak. How could a man not be steadfast in the face of those who would steal his herds and enslave his family? What man raised in this land, where the raid calls with promises of glory to be had, would feign from the challenge to protect his folk? You will find no cowards in this land, or at least none who does not already wear a slave chain about his neck. The Bodina may not know the lands of the east, nor the luxury and learning that dwell within. But courage is a common currency, and in that the Bodina are rich. Historically spears have enjoyed a long pedigree in Ireland. Spears are some of the earliest iron artefacts to be have emerged in Ireland, with recent radiocarbon dates from preserved spear shaft wood giving a date of 7th century BC. Likewise spears feature heavily in the Early Medieval literature where they are often employed by gods or heroes. Although this literature post-dates the Irish Iron Age by several centuries, and the Europa Barbarorum timeframe by almost a millenium, such works have been argued to have their origins in Iron Age pagan lore. Spearhead related items have a wide distribution across Ireland albeit with a notable lack of finds from modern day Munster and a concentration in the Irish midlands. This distribution should not be interpreted as evidence for where such items were most frequently used, but instead reflect choices by individuals and communities in terms of what items were deposited in the landscape and where. As with other forms of Iron Age weaponry they tend to be recovered from wet contexts, such as bogs and rivers. It is curious, however, that there is a marked difference in which parts of the spear end up in which contexts and in what quantities. Aside from the wooden shaft, which rarely survives in the archaeological record, Iron Age spears from Ireland were composed of two parts: the blade and a spear butt. Spear blades are by far the least common of these artefacts, with equal numbers being found in bogs and rivers. By contrast spear butts are much more common, although in this case they come entirely from rivers. Spear butts are composed of bronze, and occur in two forms: either globular or spit shaped. As is the case with other artefacts, such as torcs, the spear butts show strong stylistic links with Kaledonon. Based on recent genetic studies, as well as later historical accounts for population exchange, it seems that from c.300BC onward the north of Iuernion had strong links with Kaledonon. Usage Good skirmishers and spearmen, these should be used to weaken the enemy with their javelins and then flank the weakened enemy with their spears. They are also excellent in protecting your units from light cavalry as they have good offensive stats. Missiles and heavy cavalry will make short work of them through, as well as swordsmen and heavy cavalry with good armor. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Pritanoi